


Teen Wolf: Bleeding Love Plot, Ideas and Summary Outline.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Adventures of the Stilinski Twins. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: The actually full Plot, Ideas and Summary outline of 'Teen Wolf: Bleeding Love'. If you're curious and want to know more about my story, come and click it.





	

**Main Characters:**   
Karma Stilinski.   
Stiles Stilinski.   
Derek Hale.   
Peter Hale.

 **Supporting Characters:**   
Allison Argent.   
Alan Deaton.   
Aiden.   
Adrian R. Harris.  
Braeden.   
Claudia Stilinski.   
Chris Argent.   
Cora Hale.   
Corey Bryant.   
Bobby Finstock  
Danny Mahealani.   
Dread Doctors.  
Jordan Parrish.   
Deucalion.   
Erica Reyes.   
Ethan.   
Garrett Douglas.  
Gerard Argent.   
Hayden Romero.   
Isaac Lahey.   
Jackson Whittemore.   
Jennifer Blake.   
Kali.   
Kate Argent.   
Ken Yukimura.   
Kira Yukimura.   
Liam Dunbar.   
Lydia Martin.   
Malia Tate.   
Mason Hewitt.   
Matt Daehler.   
Melissa McCall.   
Meredith Walker.   
Noshiko Yukimura.   
Scott McCall.   
Sheriff Stilinski.   
Rafael McCall.  
Vernon Boyd.   
Victoria Argent.   
Talia Hale.   
The Geneticist.  
The Pathologist.  
The Surgeon.  
Theodore "Theo" Raeken.

 **Main Villains:**   
Julian.  
Ravenna.   
Victor.

 **Relationships:**   
Karma Stilinski and Peter Hale.   
Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale.   
Allison Argent and Scott McCall.   
Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd.   
Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin.   
Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar.   
Ethan and Danny Mahealani.   
Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate.   
Talia Hale and Ian Hale.   
Sheriff Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski.   
Ken Yukimura and Noshiko Yukimura.   
Chris Argent and Victoria Argent.   
Corey Bryant and Mason Hewitt.  
Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero.  
One-Sided Jordan Parrish and Karma Stilinski.   
One-Sided Deucalion and Karma Stilinski.   
One-Sided Matt Daehler and Karma Stilinski.   
One-Sided Theo Raeken and Karma Stilinski.  
One-Sided Theo Raeken and Stiles Stilinski.

 **Type:**   
Alternate Universe.

   


 **Rating:**  
Mature.

   


**Difference from Canon:**

Jackson and Lydia is bitten by Peter Hale when they both entered the DVD Rental store, instead of Jackson entering the store by himself. He becomes a werewolf and Lydia becomes a Banshee sooner.

Scott is more believing of the supernatural thanks to Karma, who uses her magic in front of him in order to get him to believe it, and joins up with Derek sooner.

Allison and Scott are still together thanks to Karma and Stiles helping hand.

Karma is the one who hallucinates about Peter Hale and revives him.

Claudia is a Grand White Witch and has werefox blood in her due to her paternal grandfather, meaning Stiles is a natural-born werefox and Karma is a White Witch.

Talia, Ian, Deucalion, Claudia, and Noshiko know each other.

The Hale Family and Stilinski Family know each other.

Noah is aware of the supernatural thanks to his wife and children.

The Deputies are aware of the supernatural thanks to the picture of the Kanima.

Derek and Peter are both tall, both Derek and Peter are 6'4".

Derek is much older than Stiles, he is nine years older than Stiles, making him 24.

Stiles and Derek are true mates. Stiles is pack mom.

Stiles has always had a crush on Derek Hale.

Derek is still Alpha of the pack, later becomes a True Alpha. He's a good Alpha, thanks to Karma and Stiles.

Derek and Peter becomes Deputies.

Victoria was going to continue living as a werewolf but was killed by Gerard.

Chris becomes an ally to the Hale Pack.

Matt is still alive, thanks to Karma saving his life.

The Kanima is Heather Lee, Karma's rival.

Deucalion remains with the Pack.

Jordan can take the form a doberman pincer.

Alan is a more helpful Druid.

The Dread Doctors are the Pack's ally.

   


**Ideas:**

There are White and Dark Witches, both men and women can be witches. 

They can cast magic like the Witches from the Last Witch Hunter. Also their eyes would shine like them as well.

They use wands and brooms like the Witches from _Hansel and Gretel_.

The Grand Witches are like Queens to their covens.

The Dark Witches are after Karma because is a Grand White Witch, wanting her heart to cast a spell in order to make them immortal but she is protected by a spell her mother casted on her and Stiles, making them both immune to Dark Magic.

No one knows that Stiles is a werefox thanks to his mom's spell, it only mask his scent from other supernatural creatures.

Julian is a werewolf that is friends/rivals with Peter Hale, he wants Karma as his mate and kill Peter.

Ravenna is a Grand Dark Witch who started this plan to take the heart of the Grand Witch but lost her chance when one of her witches cursed Claudia, who later died because of the curse. Now she's after Karma.

All the werewolves can shift into three forms: half-shift, Wolf Humanoid (like the one from _Van Helsing_ ) and Full Wolf.

Karma is Peter's mate and she has a mating bite mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder, thanks to Peter Hale.

Victor is a Hunter that is after Stiles, due to him being a very rare werefox, since he is born one, not bitten.

Karma becomes a White Witch/werewolf/Succubus Chimera, in order to get the Dread Doctors to leave but they also swear to help Karma if she ever need their help.

   


**Ideas that I am stuck on.**

Claudia is alive and had gone into hiding in order to protect her family from the Dark Witches but is force to return in order to have the final battle with Ravenna.

Karma is something that both White and Dark Witches call the Balance, a witch who can wield both White and Dark magic and considered to be the most powerful witch in existence.

   


**Summary:**

Stiles and Karma Stilinski are twins, the son and daughter of the late Grand White Witch, Claudia. Both are supernatural beings, Karma is a White Witch and Stiles is a werefox. But their mother casted a spell over them when they were young in order to protect them. So the twins, with their father, Sheriff John Stilinski, in the peaceful and quiet yet boringly normal Beacon Hills. That is until their best friend Scott McCall gets bitten by an Alpha werewolf and they met Derek Hale, the sole survivor of the Hale fire.   
So Karma and Stiles were force to kiss their normal lives good-bye thanks to all the supernatural beings and items that has been coming into Beacon Hills, but the twins were happy with the change to their lives. Karma and Stiles have proven to be available allies to the pack, with Karma's knowledge of spells and curses and Stiles' knack at gathering information on the supernatural beings or items. During this time, Karma feels an attraction towards Peter Hale while Stiles feels an attraction towards Derek Hale.  
But just when Karma and Stiles were just finding out about wolf mates, there's three new threats that came into Beacon Hills and each of them wanting to use either twins of their own twisted plans.  
Julian is an Alpha of a dangerous werewolf pack, a pack that hunts and eats humans, keeping in touch with their animal side, refusing to find their anchor. He is an friend/rival of Peter and he wants to kill the Hale werewolf, and claim Karma as his mate.  
Ravenna is the Grand Dark Witch, she is preparing for the coming Blood Moon, where they plan to sacrifice twelve children in order to gain an immunity to fire but in order to do so, she needs the heart of a Grand White Witch.  
Victor is a Hunter who is after rare supernatural beings, and now he's after the only werefox living in Beacon Hills.   
With three dangerous beings after them, Karma and Stiles have to find a way to stop these guys with the help of the Pack and their allies, but with danger and threats always rearing its head, falling in love is harder than it looks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestion about my story, you are most welcome to do so. I am still developing ideas for it but sometimes I get stuck on some ideas, so I need help.


End file.
